


Their Starry Muse || Stray Kids x Reader

by Rhosey



Category: GOT7, ITZY (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Video Blogging RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Parenting, Blood and Violence, Depression, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First Time, Freeform, Gen, Hospitalization, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Possible Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bangtan Boys | BTS, Protective SHINee, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reader Is In College, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is a Dancer, That's a lie, im procrastinating on finals, reader is longtime shawol, stray kids x reader, will update as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhosey/pseuds/Rhosey
Summary: Who knew that it would have been your dance video covering Stray Kids 'My Pace' that would lead you to become friends with a group of eight wonderful boys in under a year?orIn which you are a popular YouTuber who becomes internet best friends with a group of boys (and maybe even more) all because of your shared interest in KPop, dancing- and most specifically, the famous boy band Stray Kids.
Relationships: BLACKPINK Ensemble & Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Reader, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Taemin & Reader, Reader/Everyone, SHINee Ensemble & Reader, SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids & Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦 𝐃𝐌 // 𝚂𝚔𝚣 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958491) by [minholythighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholythighs/pseuds/minholythighs). 



> Please read the tags for warnings of future chapters!!!

**_Upload complete_ **

You sighed as your newest video finally rendered and uploaded to Youtube. It had been a trying day, and on top of having a bad shift at work, your internet decided to crap out on you just when you were trying to upload your latest video. Eventually, you had just slammed a fist— _gently_ — on your laptop in frustration and to your utter surprise, it started working again! Slamming your head into your hands, you groaned in frustration at your day.

Your cat, Minji, purred as she wound her way between your legs. The beautiful ragdoll quickly jumped onto your lap and snuggled close as you picked her up with a tired smile and aching arms. “Minji I want to, like, go poof for a day. Just disappear, y’know?” Minji meowed and your smile turned a bit brighter. As always, you can count on your cat to make your day better. 

And what would make it even better would be your precious... 

“Mi-mi! Mi-mi!”

...baby siblings. 

Three sets of tiny little hands reached up for you as you made your way to a corner of your room, where a baby pen was set up. Your cat followed behind dutifully, meowing to keep two of the triplets attention on her paws while you reached in and lifted them out one by one. The first to excitedly jump into your arms was the oldest, Alisa. Her hazel eyes glowed in the waning light of the afternoon sun and she giggled happily when you blew a gentle raspberry kiss on her cheek before setting her down on your bed.

The next to join Alisa was your bubbly Sofia with identical matching hazel eyes. The two one-year-olds laid on your bed and Minji jumped up to keep an eye on them while you went to get the last of the babies out from the pen. The littlest of the Park Triplets, Leo, was quiet and sleepy as you gently picked him up to lay on your bed. 

Minji meowed and stretched her body out, fluffy tail curling around Alisa's chubby little hands and all three babies cooed, fascinated by your beloved cat. 

As Leo, Alisa, and Sofia all stretched their little limbs over your bed, you sat on the ground next to the bed and mindlessly scrolled through social media while shooting your best friend Alex a text. Hearing a very familiar _ding!_ pop up from your phone, and knowing that Minji was keeping an eye on your babies, you decided to allow a bit of time to your group chat. 

**8 kids and a dad**

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

MIJI

UR VIDEO

**_Minijiji_ **

ezra

how are you that fast

Its only been 10 minutes

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

dont judge me 

i have ur notifications on

**_skyhigh_ **

Miji that cover was amazing

**_Doyungie_**

You rocked it like always babe!!!

**_jaeseokkie_ **

Miji you danced really well!!!

**_peterland_ **

MIJIIIIII

SWEETHEART

HONEY

LOVE OF MY LIFE

**_jaeseokkie_ **

HYUNG 

BACK OFF

SHES MINE

**_Minijiji_ **

thanks guys

ik its not the best lol

but i appreciate the hype

**_samsam_ **

EXCUSE YOU

COME SAY IT TO MY FACE

YOU DIDNT EVEN TRIP OR ANYHTING

**_Misun_ **

sams right miji 

you didnt make any big mistakes

and thats a hard dance to learn

**_Minijiji_ **

sbfadklvbladk

still

**_saintdad _ **

honey you look tired in the video

have you been sleeping well lately?

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

HES RIGHT

MIJI HOW MANY HOURS HAVE YOU SLEPT

DONT LIE

**_Minijiji_ **

uh

**_skyhigh_ **

dont lie miji

**_Minijiji_ **

Oh yea like i was planning to

but i slept enough to function

**_Misun_ **

how many hours did you sleep miji

**_Minijiji_ **

two 

hours...

**_jaeseokkie_ **

miji :(((

**_samsam_ **

PRINCESS

WTF

**_Doyun_ **

MIJI YOU NEED MORE SLEEP

**_Minijiji_ **

im sorry lol

littlest baby got sick

**_saintdad_ **

we know honey, but you need to rest too

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

UR A BABY TOO MIJI

YOU NEED TO SLEEP

Suddenly hearing the tell-tale sounds of restless babies, you instinctively reached behind and grabbed onto Alisa’s leg, stopping her from rolling over too close to the edge of your bed. Tossing your phone near your backpack, you turned and cooed over the three giggling babies on your bed before leaning back with hands on your hips.

“Looks like my babies are hungry~” you said, “time to go find some food!” Alisa, Leo, and Sofia laughed brightly as you expertly pulled them into your arms and turned to head to the kitchen. Minji followed behind as always.

As you scrounged up whatever food you could find in the run-down kitchen, you ignored the slight rumbling in your stomach. There wasn’t enough food for four people, much less three babies and one adult. You would need to go shopping when your check comes in two days, but for now, it looks like you were going to have to go without. As the babies ate you suddenly remembered the convo you left behind and turned tail to go grab your phone.

As expected, the boys were still texting, so you just read the texts like the morning newspaper.

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

miji you need to sleep

please honey you look so tired

you need to rest

**_Misun_ **

ezras right miji 

please try and sleep more tonight

**_skyhigh_ **

honey 

sweetheart

Miji you need to take care of yourself

**_jaeseokkie_ **

Miji :(

**_peterland_ **

especially bc we cant take care of you

ur so far away baby 

:(((((

(Secretly, your heart fluttered in your chest. No matter when or how they say it, seeing the boys call you pet names will always make you flush.)

**_saintdad_ **

babygirl

we love you so much

you need to rest

**_Minijiji_ **

guys

ill be okay

dont worry about me

ill try and rest after i finish my homework okay?

**_samsam_ **

princess 

sleep

or else i stg i will fly over there

and tuck you in MYSELF

**_jaeseokkie_ **

hyung no

ill tuck in miji

mijis MY best friend

>:(

**_Minijiji_ **

Lol

idk if we’ll ever meet up 

but

**_Misun_ **

We will

**_Doyun_ **

WE WILL

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

AS IF I WONT TAKE THE OPPRTUNITY TO VIST MY BABY

**_jaeseokkie_ **

Miji we’ll meet up one day!!!

**_samsam_ **

DONT WORRY PRINCESS WE WILL 

**_saintdad_ **

sweetheart we will

**_skyhigh_ **

well meet up one day miji dont worry

**_peterland_ **

BABY WE WILL MEET UP

**_Minijiji_ **

omg

okay

IF we meet up one day

**_samsam_ **

WE WILL

**_Minijiji_ **

we’ll have a sleepover

sounds good?

**_jaeseokkie_ **

I call dibs on cuddling with Miji

for the whole night

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

YAN-

JAESEOK

**_jaeseokkie_ **

sorry hyung :p

I call bestest friend privileges~

**_Minijiji_ **

omg

Stop lmfao

Dont worry ezra ill give you a hug

**_ezrayofsunshine_ **

make it 4 hugs and its a deal

<3

**_Minijiji_ **

sigh

deal

**_peterland_ **

HEY WHAT ABOUT ME???

I WANT A HUG FROM MIJI TOO

:(

**_Minijiji_ **

uhm

Ill give you all a hug??

**_Misun_ **

gimme three hugs

**_Minijiji_ **

what is this

what am i

A hug dealer?

**_Doyun_ **

Yes

**_skyhigh_ **

Yes

**_saintdad_ **

Yea

**_Minijiji_ **

Oh my god

Okay then

Pausing long enough to gather the triplets back to your room to lay them down for their bedtime, you went to open the chat again but then a loud angry noise broke the silence. 

Your parents were home, and it seems like tonight would be another bad night.

Wincing as the noise made the triplets whimper, you groaned silently and said goodnight to the boys. They complained but were easily placated by your promise to talk to them tomorrow. Quickly you shushed the triplets and placed pillows near their ears so the sounds of your parents arguing and throwing things at one another would be muffled. Minji hopped on the bed and stayed there while you made the decision to push your dresser in front of your door so your father wouldn’t be able to come in.

Settling in to stay on guard, your mind couldn’t help but recall when you first met all 8 boys— all the way back in March of 2019, only days after your birthday. Ironically, it had been after you posted the dance cover of Stray Kids’ _My Pace_ that you first met Jaeseok, Ezra, and Sam.

____________________________________________________________________

Jaeseok had been the first to message you that night. 

_*@I.N.andO.U.T sent you a message*_

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

Hello

(It had been out of the blue, this person messaging you on Instagram the day after your cover of Stray Kids _My Pace_ had been uploaded to Youtube. Nevertheless, you have always been one to be nice and want to make friends with others, so you decided to reply back— even though it was currently 3am in the morning.)

**_@HelloMiji_ **

Oh hi hello!!!

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

i want to say

you are a very good dancer

and i really like your videos

**_@HelloMiji_ **

oh you watch my videos???

thats so sweet omg 

thank you!!!

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

yes i am a longtime fan of

your channel!

**_@HelloMiji_ **

Really???? 

thats amazing thank you so much

for supporting me!! 

<3 <3 <3

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

My hyungs like to watch you too!!

**_@HelloMiji_ **

Oh really thats so nice!!!

Are you all dancers?

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

Yes!! We are a dance team in South Korea!

**_@HelloMiji_ **

FIVBNDKLDA

REALLY?????

(Your mouth dropped open. You knew there was a good chance other dance channels would see your work, but to be noticed by a dance team all the way in _South Korea_ was amazing!!! And even better, they liked your work!!!!! Squealing into your pillow so that the triplets wouldn’t be disturbed in their sleep, you looked back as a new message popped in.)

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

yesAEBKFSHBIEBVFSNDKL

**_@HelloMiji_ **

omg

Are you okay???

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

HELLO WE ARE BIG FANS!!!

WE LOVE YOUR VIDEOS!!!

PLEASE DON’T STOP MAKING THEM!!

<3 <3 <3

**_@HelloMiji_ **

oh hello...again??

lol

Thank you so much thats so sweet!!!

(You raised your brow. _Are they okay?_ You waited for a response but it seemed they were taking a while. _Hopefully they didn't die._ )

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

Im so sorry!!!

My hyungs took my phone

**_@HelloMiji_ **

Omg lol

no no youre okay!

tell them i said hello!

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

I will!!

Oh im really sorry but

I have to go now

:(

**_@HelloMiji_ **

oh okay!!!

bye-bye

Oh i never got your name

**_@I.N.andO.U.T_ **

My name is Jaeseok!!

**_@HelloMiji_ **

bye-bye jaeseok!!!

It was nice meeting you!!!!

**_/delivered/_ **

Hours later, you had been surprised by not only Jaeseok, but three others, messaging you once more.

____________________________________________________________________

That conversation lasted days until you were (rather quickly) invited to join a kakaotalk group chat with Jaeseok and his hyungs, who you eventually came to know as Peter, Sky, Sam, and Ezra. It was surprising how quickly these five became good friends to you, and no sooner than a week later were you introduced to the eldest of their dance team— Chris, Jin-woo, Mi-sun, and Do-yun.

The ten of you got along well, until October, when Jin-woo left the group chat suddenly and blocked everyone— even you. Nothing you did or said made it to him, and you were just as devastated as the other eight. 

But you had the benefit of distance. They did not.

Used to people leaving, you hid your pain and comforted them, often staying up late to talk to them on the phone and letting them cry without judgment. It had been a couple of rather trying months trying to get used to the absence of Jin-woo, but you helped the boys whenever you could until their laughter became more genuine, their smiles more visible through their voices, and you all settled in a new dynamic. Jin-woo’s leaving coincided with the leaving of Stray Kids 9th member, and because all of you were fans of the band, you took it upon yourself to comfort the boys on the loss of an idol they loved as well.

In hindsight, it had been a really good decision on your part to reply back to the dm. You thanked your chronic insomnia for keeping you awake that night and your decision to post the SKZ dance cover because it led you to meet some of the most important boys in your life. Only a year later, and you already knew that you were going to love them for years on end. You could only hope they felt the same, because it would hurt you deeply to have to cut them out of your life. Sofia, Alisa, and Leo were already familiar with them and Alex loved joking around with Ezra and Do-yun. 

Even if you had never seen their faces, they were a big part of your family.

The house was quiet again, both your parents passing out from the intensity of their fight and the amount of alcohol in their system. Sighing once more as the triplets settled into sleep between you and the wall of your bed, Minji comfortingly curled around your neck, a deep part of you yearned for a better life.

 _Hopefully,_ you mused sleepily as the sun slowly rose, _I can move to South Korea with all my four babies._

It was a dream you hoped to accomplish one day.


	2. Facetime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember your first time facetiming Jaeseok and hearing three other voices when you only expected one.
> 
> You also remembered just how bad things could get with your father only three days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for both the very beginning and the end of the chapter for some mentions of the aftermath of abuse and domestic violence! It's not too bad, but it does mention some blood and injuries. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: Facetime Fiascos

**_*December 29th, 2019*_ **

Hissing slightly, you gently prodded the bruise near your right eye. You were lucky— if your father hadn’t tripped when he did, the bruise would’ve encircled it instead. 

The triplets were near inconsolable when you managed to pick yourself up long enough to grab them from their hiding spot in your closet. You had just enough strength to drag your drawer to block the bedroom door and soothe them before your knees decided to collapse from over-exertion.

Groaning in pain, you rested your head on the edge of your bed while the triplets quieted down at the sight of you in pain. Minji meowed worriedly and rubbed her head over your side, and you could feel her soft paw gently prodding at your arm when you made no move. Silently, with your face still buried into the covers, you tried your hardest to blink back tears of pain.

God, it hurt  _ so much. _

To even try to move any part of your body forced even more tears to try and escape down your battered face, but you knew you had to keep a somewhat calm demeanor for the triplets. You didn’t want to risk anything after your father had just finished attempting to beat you within an inch of your life. Alisa, Leo, and Sofia already had to deal with the noises, you’d be damned if they had to see you cry as well. 

And you also didn’t want him attempting to break the door down either, your poor dresser can only do so much.

_ I am so glad I already posted a video for the week, _ you thought subconsciously. 

You would’ve hated to have to try and hide these bruises from the camera, because knowing your luck either someone would end up being too observant and point out a flaw in your makeup, or you’d have forgotten to put any on in the first place. 

You wanted— so  _ badly _ — to simply lay there and fall asleep, but hearing Sofia’s quiet whimpers and knowing you still had homework to do reminded you that you didn’t have that luxury. So you gritted your teeth, forced your tears back, and painstakingly stood up little by little. 

You would stay strong, if only for the three people currently depending on you to survive.

____________________________________________________

As it turned out, attempting to keep your breathing to a minimum and clean your injuries at the same time were two very difficult things indeed. It had taken you almost an hour to wipe away any blood as best you could without the help of a bathroom sink, because the only other bathroom available in this house was right across your parents bedroom and you had to cross the kitchen to do it— aka the place where your father was currently passed out in. The triplets miraculously stayed quiet, and though it broke your heart to feel that way, you were privately glad because it meant you didn’t have to try and focus on two areas at the same time. 

Currently you were typing up your dance thesis essay, tiredly wracking your brain for the correct words and phrases you learned in that class while the triplets napped on your bed under Minji’s watchful eye. All was quiet, your father had left to go get drunk again and your mother was once more not at home, and you were ready to call it an early night. 

As you submitted the essay, your phone rang and you jumped, the sound easily stirring the trio awake as you rushed to both shush them and answer the call at the same time. 

Looking at your phone, you frowned when you saw it was a call from  _ Jaeseok _ of all people. 

Why would he be calling you?

Shrugging, you answered the phone only to see black on the screen. 

“Hello?” You asked tentatively, frowning when the only thing you heard was a slightly high-pitched gasp. 

“Uh, Jaeseok?”

“What happened to your face?!” The voice asked— well, demanded, more like— in accented English, and you promptly blanched, suddenly remembering that you  _ had a bruise on your face _ from a beating that occurred not too long ago by your  _ own father. _

You immediately turned off your screen and hung up in mortification, groaning into your hands. Of all the dumbest things you could have done, you just  _ had _ to forget that you were still injured? While on a  _ facetime call _ with one of your best friends?

What are you, stupid?

Your phone buzzed, this time with text notifications instead.

**Fox-Off Hyungs**

**_jaeseokkie_ **

Miji?

Are you okay?

Im sorry if i scared you

i didnt mean to

You sighed and rubbed your face harshly, wincing only seconds later when you realized your mistake. Again.  _ I think that hit made me lose a couple of braincells, _ you thought exasperatedly before deciding to answer Jaeseok back. 

**_Minijiji_ **

Hello,

no ur fine dont worry

u just startled me lol

im okay i just tripped over my bag and hit my desk

**_jaeseokkie_ **

ARe YOU OKAY???

DID IT HURT??

You mentally smacked yourself. How was that any better than saying  _ oh yea I got a fist to my face because I forgot to buy more alcohol for daddy dearest? _

You hoped Jaeseok didn’t tell his hyungs, because your phone would start blowing up with individual texts demanding to know what happened. 

Because the two of you were the youngest, it meant that the older seven were easily overprotective when it came to injuries and the like. You giggled when you remembered Jaeseok telling you about the time he accidentally fell down a couple steps trying to leave a building and all seven hyungs had promptly burst from their car to run to his side. The noise drew attention from onlookers everywhere! It was both mortifying and insanely funny. 

Your phone rang again.

**_jaeseokkie_ **

miji?

are you there???

is it okay if i call you?

**_Minijiji_ **

oh yea im here sorry

lol i zoned out

also yea sure

but im just gonna keep the screen off

if thats okay?

**_jaeseokkie_ **

Okay!

Your phone rang with another call, and you answered after checking to make sure the screen is off.

“Hello?” The voice was tentative and soft and you smiled. 

“Hello! Jaeseok?” You heard multiple affirming noises. “Hi! How are you?”

What is this? A business call? 

“I’m okay! How are you?” You grinned and decided to shock him a bit.

_ “You have a nice voice Jaeseokkie~”  _ You told him in Korean, and it took all you had not to cackle when you heard the phone clattering to the ground.

You actually cackled when you heard him faintly scream into what you assumed was a shirt because the sound was muffled.

“Jaeseok?  _ Are you still there?”  _

_ “MIji you know Korean?! How?!”  _ Jaeseok demanded but before you could answer a door slammed open and you could hear someone faintly asking a question in the background. 

_ “Wait who are you talking to? Is that Miji?”  _ Suddenly all you could hear was squabbling and yelling through the phone and you sighed.  _ These boys, honestly,  _ you thought indulgently.

“Hello?” A deep voice suddenly cut through the noise and you startled. “Is this Miji Jeo-Jaeseok’s talking to?”

“Why does this sound so formal? What’s next, a presentation on statistics?” You muttered and the voice laughed. “But yes, this is Miji. Hello!”

“Miji! Your voice!! IT SOUNDS SO CUTE!” The voice went from deep to high-pitched in less than a second and you blinked at your phone at the vocal difference.  _ “Ji-Peter her voice is cute!” _

_ “Yah! Miji! Why didn’t you call me first?”  _ You heard who you assumed to be Peter yelling.

_ “Hyung! I called her first! She’s my best friend!” _ Jaeseok’s voice whined through the phone and you giggled quietly, making the other end go quiet.

_ “Did you just laugh?”  _ You coughed awkwardly and agreed.

The call went silent until two equally loud squeals burst your eardrums.  _ “MIJI THAT’S SO CUTE!!! YAH! WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?”  _

You rolled your eyes.  _ “I’m not cute.” _ The squeals were immediately replaced with very vocal protests and suddenly you had the bright idea of changing topics.

_ “By the way, only Jaeseok was nice enough to introduce himself to me,” _ You informed them,  _ “but I’m afraid I don’t have the pleasure of knowing the other voices currently yelling at me, so may I know who is who?” _

You grinned when you heard them settle down eagerly to introduce themselves as Sky, Peter, and Ezra. 

The five of you easily settled into conversation for a while, talking about different things like music and games, and you easily gushed over the new Stray Kids content with them until you hear the tell-tale whine of a baby waking up. 

Sighing slightly as Leo stretched and whined, you put the phone on speaker while simultaneously turning to look at the triplets on the bed. Sofia and Alisa had begun to move in response to Leo’s steadily increasing noises, so you quickly decided it was better to deal with one baby than three. As you interacted with your youngest, the boys had quieted down to listen to you cooing over and soothing Leo before Jaeseok piped up again. 

_ “Do you have kids, Miji-ah?” _ You startled in shock. Kids?  _ Kids? _ You were younger than Jaeseok by a month? 

_ “Jaeseokkie, my dearest,”  _ you started,  _ “did you somehow forget that I told you I have three younger siblings?” _

There was only silence before a very faint screaming erupted from the other side of the phone followed by loud protests and laughter, which made you snort into the bed. Somehow, you had quickly become fond of Jaeseok’s screaming— it reminded you of a dolphin’s scream.

It also reminded you almost eerily of Jeongins scream during one of Stray Kids' interviews.  How funny would it be if they had a screaming competition? You were almost sad at the fact that it would pretty much never happen.

Leo attempting to crawl over to the edge of the bed made you snap back from your imagination, and quickly you grasped his leg and gently tugged him back while scolding him. “Leo!  _ Don’t do that!” _

_ “Miji was that Spanish I heard?”  _ Ezra’s deep voice came through from the phone, but before you could answer it, Leo had grasped your phone and was curiously staring at it while the boys were asking more questions. Sofia and Alisa were beginning to fully stir, and when Alisa's eyes made contact with yours, well...

You had a bright idea. 

_ “Guys, would you like to meet my three little babies?” _

The enthusiastic replies on their end cemented it. It was time your boys met your babies, and Minji purred from where she laid next to a rapidly energizing Alisa. 

____________________________________________________

Groaning as you gingerly flipped over to your stomach, you sighed while watching the triplets sleep with your cat resting by their heads. 

You had gotten off the phone with the boys after a couple of hours, when Chris and the others came back to their dorm, and after texting a bit longer with them you had tried to go to sleep. 

Dawn would be arriving soon, but you stared down at your phone again, reading through an information page. 

**_How to Transfer University Credits Internationally_ **

You chewed absentmindedly on your lower lip, hissing in pain when you accidentally bit down on your cut. Feeling a coolness hit the area, you rolled your eyes in annoyance, but your mind was elsewhere. 

_ Transferring credits indeed... _

You wanted out from this life under your parents. 

You wanted to live far, far, far away from them so they wouldn’t, couldn’t, ever be a threat to both you and the triplets. 

And...

...Even though you never really mentioned it to anyone, you also wanted to meet your boys. You wanted to be able to see all eight of them in person and have them meet your siblings and maybe even meet your best friend.

Transferring to one of South Korea’s universities? 

That would check one thing off your list. 

The next thing would be to gain full custody of Alisa, Sofia, and Leo, because there is  **_no way_ ** you’d ever leave them to fend alone against the types of parents the four of you shared. Your mind raced at all the obstacles and challenges that you would be facing in the near future, and you almost wanted to collapse within yourself at the sheer amount of them. 

A low purring, and gentle nudging at your uninjured arm clued you in to Minji curling up right next to you. Smiling and petting your beloved cat, you looked down at the webpage again. 

“What do you think, Minji.” you asked her in a whisper, showing her your phone screen. “Should I do it?”

Minji only purred and butted her head against the phone softly before looking at you with those large blue eyes of hers. Smiling softly, feeling a little teary for some reason, you scratched Minji’s head.

“Looks like we’re going to apply to universities again, huh girl?” Minji kept purring, and nestled under your chin. 

Decision made, you turned your phone off and slowly shifted to watch Sofia, Alisa, and Leo sleep, all tired out from their little impromptu play date with Ezra, Jaeseok, Peter, and Sky. 

Now, it would only be a matter of actually  _ getting into _ one of those universities. But you decided that would be a matter for future-you, so you simply basked in the rare quietness of your room. 

You’d talk to Alex later today, anyways. 

____________________________________________________

**_*Three Days Later - January 1st, 2020*_ **

You lunged for the front door, ignoring the way your arms burned from the weight of three screaming babies as you forced the gap further open and ran out the house.

**_“GET BACK HERE!”_ **

Taking big steps as you made your way down the three little steps off the porch and then making a sharp left, your father screamed obscenities behind your back as you escaped his drunken rage. Beer bottles shattered as they hit the ground behind you, the man missing his aim terribly, but it still made the triplets scream in fright. Distantly, you praised every God in existence for letting you have the foresight of putting everything you needed in your backpack and leaving it at Alex’s house after meeting the remaining four voices only two hours ago. Chris, Doyun, Sam, Misun, and the other four boys all happily chatted with you and your best friend, enjoying a little virtual party between the ten of you for the upcoming year. All eight of them hadn’t forgone flirting with you, to Alex’s disgust, and even the triplets enjoyed being entertained by the many new voices. 

It had been such a good day for you guys, until your father had come home hollering for you while you were in the middle of hearing Ezra and Sky talk about accidentally burning pancakes because they forgot the butter one time. The only thing left to do was hurriedly end the call and try to brace the storm. But the storm was too strong today, if only because you were still healing from the last rage fit only three days ago. 

Minji ran beside you as you kept sprinting down the street past darkened houses, many of your neighbors gone for the holiday festivities. 

You ignored the burn of your injuries on your back and ignored the stinging way blood dribbled down your sweating face. The only thing you cared about was making it to the one house where you knew you’d be safe for the next couple of nights. 

As you got closer to Alex’s house, the lights miraculously still on, this late at night, you prayed your adrenaline would keep you going until all five of you were safe. 

You would make it. You had to.

You had three babies depending on you to survive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the new chapter and thank you everyone for the amazing comments!!!! I am so sorry for how terrible and short this chapter is, but I really couldn't think of how to write this so I hope it's okay! School is just sucking so much right now, especially because our university decided to take away our breaks. Which means our assignments just keep coming... sigh. It may be slow-going for a couple of chapters but I promise we will get closer to meeting the boys irl!!! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I always love getting comments!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one!!!
> 
> Mata ne!  
> \- Rhosey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is the first time I have written from a sort of second point of view, so please bear with me for these first couple of chapters as I get used to it!!! As a whole, this story will have major text conversations as shown in this chapter, but the lengths will vary depending on each one! 
> 
> As a warning, this story will have mentions and descriptions of violence, various mental health issues, cursing, and possibly smut! Rest assured I will post a TW at the beginning of any chapter with these scenes, and I'll also make sure to make it easy to skip past them if need be! Kim Woojin is also briefly mentioned in past tense, but other than this chapter, he will not be mentioned again.
> 
> This work has been hugely inspired by minholythighs own skz x reader fanfic! PLEASE GO CHECK THEIR WORK OUT IT IS AMAZING!!!!
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything that I misspelled! I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter and leave a comment if you did!!! 
> 
> Mata ne!
> 
> ~ Rhosey


End file.
